Fragmented Intelligence
by TheJediAvenger
Summary: A spirit, programmed to aid the Spirit of the Hero. The memories this essences holds within them and their forms. ERROR. FRAGMENTED DATA. CAN'T MERGE DATA. STORING OLD DATA INTO ARCHIVES. PROCESSING...
1. A Servant of the Goddess Hylia

Fi . A Servant of the Goddess Hylia.

"Hylia, your Grace. Tell me what I must do for you, so that this world can be saved from the wrath of Demise."

"You must wait within my sword and travel skyward along with my people."

"Your Grace. I calculate that your command to me has no chance of success in defeating Demise."

"There is no chance now. However, I have already set a plan in motion. It may be a selfish plan, but it is the only plan I could start immediately. Fi, you must follow my command exactly. Once you are dwelling in my sword and above the clouds, await for the spirit of my hero. Once his spirit is ready to be awakened, you will feel his presence and lead him to you. You have important knowledge that he will need to grow both his spirit and yours. My faith is in both of you. That is all I can say to you. There is no more time I can spare. Trust in the spirit of the hero. Be both his guide and his companion. May we meet again in another life."

"As you wish, your Grace."

 _Going into "SLEEP MODE"..._

 _Going into "SLEEP MODE"..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _SLEEP MODE ACTIVE_


	2. A Guide and a Companion

Fi. A Guide and A Companion.

 _Hylia's words were 100% accurate. Both I and Link, the one who now possesses the spirit of the hero, have grown in spirit through the many trials and tribulations that have been set before us. I have also seen Hylia in another life, just as she hoped for. My Grace even unlocked my true form, that I had no information about. Both her Grace and my new Master, Link, have been reborn. The spirit of the hero is still in his mortal form but Hylia..._

 _She had been reborn into a mortal, just how her hero's spirit was. But...why? It was not logical to have done so. Hylia in her purest form would have had a higher probability of aiding her hero's spirit in defeating Demise. Her Grace lost a great majority of her power. I had calculated every logical possibility as to why she has transcended into a mortal body. Yet, I could not reach an accurate conclusion._

 _But after having seen Link and her Grace, or more accurately, Zelda smiling between each other, I have reached a result for my calculation. Not only does this calculation have an effect them, when they are together, but I can feel this calculation altering my consciousness as well._

 _I must relay this to Master Link, before my conscious slips into an eternal sleep._

 _"Link..."_

The Hero of the Sky stops and spins around to face the Master Sword, its glow starting to fade as it rests in the pedestal. _"Fi?"_

 _"Link, hear me. My purpose was to obey the command of the command of the goddess and lead you, the chosen hero of this land, on your quest. When I first awoke and began this task, I perceived it as merely serving my function as a servant to Her Grace. However, I have come to consider the information corresponding to our time together among the most precious data I have on record."_

Link walks back up the steps towards the Master Sword. _"I also enjoyed every moment with you, Fi."_

Fi projects herself into Link's consciousness, so that not only she can see Link but so that only Link can see her, one last time. _"I do not have the capability to fully understand the human spirit, Link. But now, at the end of my journey with you, as I prepare to sleep within the Master Sword forever, I experienced a feeling that I was unable to identify._ _After seeing both you and your Zelda together, I have enough data to be sure of my conclusion. I believe this feeling correlates closest to what your people call...happiness."_

Link remains silent, so that he doesn't interrupt Fi; but he gives her the smile. The smile that he had given her many times during their journey together.

 _"Our partnership is at an end, and even as we speak, I feel my consciousness fading away. Before I enter the sleep that calls me to the sword, I wish to relay to you words that I recorded many times over the course of our journey. Many have said them to you thus far, but I now wish to say them for myself."_

 _"Thank you, Master Link. May we meet again in another life..."_

Fi's consciousness begins to fade away as she went into Alpha Sleep Mode. She allows for the process to take control. But before her consciousness can shut down she hears Link utter a few words back to her.

 _And thank you, Fi. For being both a perfect guide and a perfect frie-_

 _ **Alpha Sleep Mode Engaged**_


End file.
